This invention relates to video displays and more particularly to a video buffer system and method for selectively altering the pixels in memory that are displayed.
Traditionally, pixel data stored in a memory such as a Video Random Access Memory (VRAM) is scanned out of memory on a line-by-line basis for display on a raster-type display screen on a corresponding line-by-line basis.